Le dernier des Maraudeurs
by Marie Lupin
Summary: Après la mort de Dumbledore, Rémus Lupin se rend au domicile de Rogue pour le tuer. Le trouvera il ? Parviendra il à venger la mort du directeur de Poudlard ?


_Impasse du Tisseur, Juillet 1997_

Deux silhouettes s'avançaient d'un pas rapide dans la rue sombre. La première était celle d'un homme. Bien qu'il fût encore assez jeune, ses cheveux bruns étaient parsemés de mèches blanches et des énormes cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux fatigués. Ses vêtements, qu'il semblait avoir toujours portés depuis toujours, étaient déchirés en de nombreux endroits. La femme qui le suivait devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Elle portait une cape noire sur laquelle était épinglée une insigne portant la lettre A. Ses cheveux hérissés étaient rose bonbon. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la dernière maison de l'impasse, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme, qui se retourna.

-Tu es sûr de bien vouloir faire ça ? Demanda elle d'une voix angoissée.

-Je n'en ai pas le choix, répondit-il. Rogue a tué Dumbledore et il devra payer pour son crime. Je ne peux pas supporter de la savoir en liberté après ce qu'il a fait.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il est là en ce moment ? Insista elle.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve Severus Rogue. Et, pour être franc, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il reste gentiment chez lui alors que tout le monde veut le voir mort. Mais il faut bien commencer par quelque part, non ? Ajouta-il alors que ses lèvres esquissaient un sourire. Et puis, même s'il n'est pas là, je trouverai peut-être des indices indiquant l'endroit où il se trouve.

-Dois-je en conclure que je n'arriverai pas à te faire changer d'avis ? Dit la femme, dont la voix commençait à trembler.

-En effet. Mais ne t'en fait pas, j'ai déjà affronté pire que lui.

-REMUS ! Implora la femme. C'est lui qui a tué Dumbledore ! Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! Si même Dumbledore n'a pas pu lui résister, alors qui y parviendra ?

-Tu sais comme moi que Dumbledore se faisait très vieux. Depuis son combat avec Voldemort, l'année dernière au Ministère, il était très fatigué et son état n'a fait qu'empirer depuis. Harry n'a toujours pas voulu me dire où ils se trouvaient tous les deux, quelques heures avant sa mort, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce qu'il a fait à ce moment là l'a affaibli plus que jamais. S'il avait été dans son état normal, Rogue n'aurai jamais réussi à le tuer. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

Mais la femme ne semblait pas rassurée pour autant.

-Je sais bien que Dumbledore n'était pas dans son état normal ! Mais il n'en reste pas moins que Rogue est très dangereux !

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, assura Lupin d'une voix calme. Mais je connais Rogue depuis de nombreuses années et je sais quels sont ses points forts comme ses faiblesses. Et c'est pourquoi je me sens capable de l'affronter aujourd'hui.

Il sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa cape et s'avança vers la porte. Mais la femme s'était interposée et l'empêchait de passer.

-Je viens avec toi ! Dit elle d'une voix forte. Mais Rémus hocha la tête.

-Maintenant, écoute moi Nympha ... (la femme lui jeta un regard noir) enfin, je veux dire Tonks. Nous en avons déjà parlé tous les deux. C'est trop dangereux pour toi.

-Trop dangereux ? Dit-elle en éclatant d'un rire sans joie. Mais tu viens de dire qu'il n'y avait aucun risque ! Et puis, je suis Auror, ajouta-elle en désignant son insigne, il ne faudrait pas l'oublier.

-Cela n'a rien à voir, répliqua Lupin. Je sais très bien que tu serais capable de l'affronter toi aussi, mais je préfère que tu restes ici. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je connais Rogue depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que toi, et si quelqu'un doit le combattre, c'est bien moi. Mais puisque tu es là et que tu tiens tant à m'aider, restes donc devant la porte et fais le guet.

Tonks ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Rémus la prit dans les bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, une larme coula le long de la joue de Nymphadora.

-Prends bien garde à toi, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Lupin lui sourit.

-Si je ne suis pas de retour dans une demi-heure, je t'autorise à venir voir ce qui de passe, dit il simplement.

Il pointa sa baguette vers la porte et murmura : _Alohomora_ ! Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un déclic.

-Je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'ouvrir aussi facilement, dit-il, intrigué. J'espère qu'il n'a pas tendu de

piè... mais non, mais non, ne t'en fais pas ! Ajouta-il en voyant l'expression de Tonks.

Il s'approcha alors de l'embrasure de la porte.

-Rémus ! Appela Tonks. Il se tourna vers elle.

-Je t'aime, murmura-elle.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit-il.

Il se regardèrent pendant un instant, puis Lupin se tourna à nouveau vers la porte et pénétra dans la maison de Rogue.

La pièce où il se trouvait était petite et mal éclairée. A en juger par les meubles qui s'y trouvaient, il devait s'agir d'un salon. Un canapé sale et usé se tenait face à deux fauteuils dans le même état. Entre eux se trouvait une petite table branlante posée sur un tapis usé jusqu'à la corde. La pièce était entourée de bibliothèques remplies de livres. Lupin regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyait aucune porte permettant d'accéder à une autre pièce. Celle-ci devait probablement être dissimulée derrière une des bibliothèques. Il s'approcha de celle qui était la plus proche de lui et répéta : _Alohomora_ ! Rien ne se produisit. Il répéta la même formule devant chacune des étagères, mais sans succès. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la dernière, il prononça la formule sans grande conviction, mais cette fois-ci, la bibliothèque disparut, laissant place à un escalier de pierre. La main fermement serrée sur sa baguette, il commença à monter les marches.

Arrivé à l'étage, il déboucha dans un couloir étroit dont le papier peint se décollait des murs. Il y avait trois autres portes à sa gauche, à sa droite et en face de lui. Il se tourna alors vers la porte située à sa gauche et en actionna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Il s'avança dans la pièce sombre et prononça : _Lumos_ ! Une faible lueur dorée s'alluma à l'extrémité de sa baguette. Il s'avança alors et scruta l'espace qui s'étendait autour de lui. La pièce était vide, à l'exception d'un matelas crasseux posé à même le sol. Des volets délabrés empêchaient la lumière du jour de pénétrer dans la pièce. L'endroit lui faisait beaucoup penser à la cabane hurlante où il avait autrefois passé de si longs et si désagréables moments, lorsque ses amis n'avaient pas encore appris à devenir des Animagi. N'ayant aucune envie de se remémorer des souvenirs aussi désagréables, il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, lorsqu'une voix derrière lui cria : _Expelliarmus_ ! Il fit volte-face, mais il était déjà trop tard. Sa baguette s'envola de sa main et il n'eût pas le temps de la rattraper. Il était tellement bouleversé en voyant cette pièce qu'il n'avait plus pensé qu'il se trouvait dans la maison de Rogue et qu'il risquait à tout moment de se faire attaquer.

L'homme qui venait de parler se trouvait dans la pénombre et il ne pouvait pas le voir. Mais il savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Il connaissait cette voix et, de toute façon, il ne connaissait qu'une personne au monde (à part Drago Malefoy, qui d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté, avait gardé un souvenir cuisant du châtiment qui s'en était suivi) assez lâche pour attaquer quelqu'un dans son dos. Avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste de plus, l'autre lança : _Incarcerem _et des cordes s'enroulèrent aussitôt autour de son corps. L'homme sortit alors de l'ombre et s'avança vers lui.

-Bonjour, Peter, murmura Lupin sur le ton de la conversation. Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. L'homme ne répondit pas. Il était petit et avait le crâne dégarni. Ses petits yeux larmoyants regardaient Rémus avec une expression de profond dégoût.

-Eh bien, reprit ce dernier, on ne salue plus son ancien camarade de classe ? Tu n'es pas très poli, mon bon vieux Queudver...

Cette remarque sembla déplaire à Peter Pettigrow car il leva sa baguette et s'avança d'un pas menaçant.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de recevoir des leçons de politesse ! Encore moins de quelqu'un comme toi !

-De quelqu'un comme moi ? Demanda Lupin d'un air intrigué. Qu'entends-tu par « quelqu'un comme moi » ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! De ton... de ta... (il désigna Rémus de sa main argentée) de ton anormalité !

-Allons, allons, Queudver ! Tu n'es pas obligé d'employer des métaphores comme James ! Nous sommes seuls ! Et puis de toute façon, j'ai bien peur de croire que tout le monde, aujourd'hui, sait que je suis un loup-garou, grâce à ce cher Servilus... Mais, c'est étrange... je ne l'ai pas encore vu...

-Il est parti en mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit Queudver de sa petite voix aiguë. Il m'a chargé de rester ici au cas où quelqu'un essayerait de le retrouver. Et il ne s'est pas trompé ! Mais je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que je tomberai sur toi. Cela fait si longtemps que je rêvais de te revoir à nouveau !

-Vraiment ? Aurais-tu à nouveau changé de camp ?

Peter eut l'air aussi offensé que si on venait de le faire léviter la tête en bas dans une pièce pleine de monde.

-Bien sûr que non ! Répondit-il. Je n'ai pas l'intention de discuter avec toi, encore moins d'essayer de me faire pardonner... Si je suis aussi heureux de te revoir, c'est parce-que je vais enfin pouvoir te tuer !

Même si Rémus s'y était attendu, il sentit son coeur faire un bond. Queudver avait toujours été un sorcier très médiocre, mais il était tout de même capable de lancer un sortilège de mort. De plus, ses liens l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste et étant privé de sa baguette magique, Lupin ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre. Tout ce dont il était encore capable, c'était de faire parler Peter jusqu'à ce que Tonks vienne le délivrer.

-Me tuer ? Et pourquoi aurais-tu envie de me tuer ? Je croyais que tu n'entreprenais rien si Voldemort ne t'en avait pas donné l'ordre ?

Pettigrow tressaillit en entendant prononcer le nom de son maître. Il se tourna toutefois vers Lupin en le regardant d'un air hautain.

-Justement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ordonné à ses partisans de te tuer. Il a appris que tu avais espionné Greyback et les autres loups-garous et en est très mécontent. Il dit que tu possèdes beaucoup d'informations à son sujet et qu'il serait dangereux pour lui que tu les divulgues. Il a promis une grande récompense à celui ou celle qui parviendrai à te tuer. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai l'honneur d'être celui-ci.

Lupin le regarda avec un profond dégoût.

-Et tu serais prêt à tuer un de tes anciens amis uniquement pour une récompense ?

-Et alors ? Répondit Queudver d'un ton cinglant. Je n'ai eu aucun scrupule à vendre James et Lily, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurais à te tuer ! Crois-moi, ton meurtre ne m'empêchera pas de dormir, bien au contraire.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi en être fier, dit Rémus d'un ton las. C'est de la lâcheté, rien d'autre.

-Dumbledore disait toujours qu'il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour... commença Peter. Mais Lupin l'interrompit.

-Ce qu'a dit Dumbledore ne s'applique pas à ton cas ! Et si tu vénères tant ses paroles, pourquoi l'as-tu abandonné ? Pourquoi est-tu passé du côté des Forces du Mal ?

-Nous en avons déjà parlé, répondit sèchement Pettigrow. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom m'aurait tué si je n'avais pas accepté de l'aider. Et je préférais que ce soit moi qui survive plutôt que James et Lily... ou toi, ajouta-il après un instant de réflexion. De toute façon, si ce n'est pas moi qui te tuerai aujourd'hui, quelqu'un d'autre le fera à ma place. Mais nous avons assez discuté, à présent. Il faut maintenant que je passe à l'acte.

Il leva alors sa baguette et la pointa droit sur le coeur de Lupin. _Avada_... commença-il.

-Attends ! Cria Rémus. Pettigrow le regarda comme s'il venait de le voir pour la première fois.

-Tu ne veux pas que je te tue, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-il d'une voix mielleuse. Vas-tu donc me supplier pour que je te laisse la vie sauve ?

-Je ne tomberai jamais aussi bas que toi pour faire une chose pareille, lui répondit Lupin. Je sais que tu vas me tuer et que je ne pourrai rien faire contre toi. Mais j'aimerais tout de même te dire une dernière chose... avant de mourir.

-Quoi ? Demanda Queudver sèchement.

-Il y a trois ans, reprit Rémus, Sirius et moi avons voulu te tuer. Mais nous ne l'avons pas fait. Si tu me tues aujourd'hui, tu te souviendras toute ta vie que tu as assassiné un homme qui, un jour, t'avait épargné. Jusqu'à ta propre mort, tu auras mon lâche et cruel meurtre sur ta conscience. J'aimerais quand même que tu penses à ceci avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais Peter ne paraissait pas convaincu.

-Si vous ne m'avez pas tué, ce soir-là, c'est uniquement parce-que Harry Potter vous a demandé de ne pas le faire. S'il n'avait pas été là, vous n'auriez même pas hésité. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je te laisserais la vie sauve. Et si un jour, je me retrouve à nouveau face à Harry Potter, _lui_, je ne le tuerai pas. Mais ce sera uniquement pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse le faire lui-même... ajouta-il avec un regard dément. Et maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai une tâche à accomplir...

Il leva à nouveau sa baguette en direction de Lupin. Celui-ci savait qu'il était perdu, mais il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Il savait très bien qu'en s'engageant ouvertement aux côtés de Dumbledore, il finirait tôt ou tard par en subir les conséquences. Au contraire, sa mort serait presque un soulagement. Après tout, la vie ne l'avait pas vraiment gâté. Il avait, dès son plus jeune âge, été transformé en loup-garou, ce qui lui interdisait presque automatiquement travail et amis. Et pourtant, grâce à Dumbledore, ces interdictions ne le concernaient pas. Mais maintenant que tous ses anciens amis et Dumbledore étaient morts, il n'y avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Bien sûr, il restait Tonks... Rémus n'avait jamais ressenti un amour aussi fort pour une autre femme. En réalité, la seule chose qui lui faisait peur était de la perdre. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à affronter la mort, comme l'avaient fait auparavant James, Lily, Sirius, Dumbledore et tant d'autres encore. Il regarda Queudver droit dans les yeux, pour lui monter qu'il n'était pas un lâche, qu'il osait affronter la mort en face...

_Avada Kedavra !_ Cria Peter. Un éclair de lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette et vint frapper Rémus de plein fouet. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vît avant de tomber en arrière. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol mais il ne le sentit pas. Il était déjà parti, parti le long de cette route infinie et à sens unique que l'on appelle la Mort...

Tonks monta d'un pas rapide les marches de pierre qui se trouvaient au fond du salon miteux. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que Rémus était parti à la recherche de Rogue et il n'en était toujours pas revenu. Elle était morte d'inquiétude. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Pourquoi ne se manifestait-il pas ? Rémus ? Cria-elle d'une voix angoissée. Mais personne ne lui répondit. Le silence autour d'elle était oppressant, étouffant. Elle en avait le vertige. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, elle scruta l'obscurité pour essayer de découvrir un indice lui indiquant la présence de son ami. A sa gauche se trouvait une porte entrouverte. Elle la poussa et entra dans la pièce atténuante au couloir. Un homme se trouvait déjà là. Il était petit et n'avait presque pas de cheveux. Ce n'était pas Rémus.

_Expelliarmus_ ! Cria-elle, et deux baguettes vinrent se poser dans sa main. L'une d'entre elle lui était inconnue, mais l'autre, elle le savait, appartenait à Lupin. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle vît le corps par terre.

Allongé sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, les bras en croix, Rémus gisait là, et l'homme debout à côté d'elle le regardait en ricanant.

**REMUS ! **Hurla-elle de toute la force de ses poumons. Rémus, non ! Elle se précipita sur lui. Dans son élan, elle trébucha et fut projetée à terre, mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Se relevant péniblement, elle s'approcha de Lupin et le secoua vigoureusement. Rémus ! Rémus, réponds-moi je t'en prie ! Réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie, Rémus ! Ne soit pas mort ! Ne soit pas mort !

Des larmes coulaient à présent le long de ses joues. Non, il n'était pas mort, il ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était impossible... Mais Rémus ne bougeait pas. Dans son travail d'Auror, Tonks avait souvent vu des personnes qui avaient été tuées par l'Avada Kedavra, et elle savait parfaitement que le regard vide de Lupin ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas y croire.

-Je ne crois pas que cela servira à quelque chose, dit l'homme derrière elle. Je l'ai tué et personne ne peut rien y faire.

Nymphadora se releva d'un bond. Comment pouvait-il lui adresser la parole alors qu'il venait de tuer l'homme qu'elle aime ? Prise d'une fureur terrible, elle se jeta sur lui de toutes ses forces. Tous deux roulèrent à terre. Bien qu'elle avait sa baguette et que Pettigrow était totalement désarmé, elle ne se souciait même pas de lui jeter un sort. De toute façon, elle était tellement en colère et désespérée qu'elle n'aurait même pas réussi à se souvenir de la moindre formule. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de faire le plus de mal possible à cet homme pour lui faire payer son crime. Elle le frappait, le mordait, le griffait. Rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Vous l'avez tué, vous l'avez tué ! Ne cessait-elle de répéter. L'homme essayait de se défendre, mais elle était plus forte que lui. Après quelques minutes de combat, cependant, elle se sentit faiblir. Elle se releva alors, le toisant du regard. Queudver était recroquevillé par terre et sanglotait, mais cela lui était complètement égal. Elle était vidée, fatiguée. Tout ce dont elle avait envie, c'était de s'allonger et de dormir, dormir jusqu'à ce qu'une main douce se pose sur elle et qu'elle voie Rémus lui souriant, comme il le faisait chaque matin... Mais Rémus ne reviendrait pas, il fallait qu'elle s'habitue à cette idée, même si cela lui paraissait totalement impossible...

Pettigrow se releva avec difficultés. Tonks ne pouvait plus regarder l'homme debout devant elle, elle ne pouvait même plus s'imaginer le regardant, elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation, il fallait que tout cela s'arrête. Elle leva alors sa baguette magique et se rendit compte que sa main tremblait. Mais elle avait pris sa décision. En pensant très fort à Rémus, à son amour, à l'homme de sa vie, elle murmura : _Avada Kedavra_.

Un corps s'effondra à terre. Un corps de femme. Queudver regarda avec satisfaction la silhouette de Nymphadora Tonks qui venait de se jeter à elle même le sortilège de mort. Tout était fini, à présent. Grâce à lui, l'Ordre du Phénix venait de perdre deux de ses membres. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Après James et Sirius, Rémus venait de mourir devant lui. Peter Pettigrow était et resterait le dernier des Maraudeurs.


End file.
